Magic prodigy
by ballet fairy
Summary: A girl who is 11 goes to Hogwarts to check out Hogwarts during the trio's third year what happens when she ends up in there class and takes the spotlight from Hermione what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hogwarts

A girl looked up at the huge castle that stood before her, Hogwarts. The wind was only a

slight breeze on her long red brown hair her hazel eyes sparkled with wonder. The walk

though the village had been worth it but she knew she should be getting back. But she

had gone that far and really wanted to see the inside too. She opened the big wooden door

and stepped into the marble hall. She stared up the marble staircase that was in front of

her that lead somewhere. The door to her right opened and a bunch of students came out

all wearing black wizards robes. She hopped that none of them would see her. That wish

was short lived when a boy who had white blond hair looked right at her with his cold

gray eyes. "What are you doing here," he asked coldly. Before the girl could answer a

group of three kids came up to the first boy. Two boys and a girl. The girl who had bushy

brown hair and dark brown eyes looked at the girl and asked "Are you a new student

here?" On of the boys who had came with the brown haired girl he had red hair looked

from the new girl and back ot the brown hair girl and said, "Mione wouldn't Dumbledore

have told us if we were going to have a new student." But before the girl could answer

him a bell rang and all the kids went back to class.

Girls POV

After the students left I was about to leave the school since I didn't want to get caught

when a older boy with red hair stopped me. He asked why I wasn't in class and wearing

my school robes and I told him I wasn't a student. He asked me why I came here and I

thought for a minute looking for an excuse then I remembered that I had a letter for my

brother who was a 5th year here. When I told him that he told me to fallow him. He told

me that his name was Percy a prefect. Percy took me up a lot of stairs and then to a

paining I wasn't paying much attention so I didn't know what the painting was or what

Percy had told it. But it had to be some kind of password because the painting swung

open and a spiral staircase that moved upward stood in front of us. Percy and I got on it

and was soon in a room that had a desk with carvings on it and framed pictures that

moved on the walls. I can't remember much of what happened because it all happened so

quickly but basically Dumbledore told me that I was a witch and that I was going to be

tested to see my magic level and then start classes at Hogwarts. After the testing I was

told that I was a magic prodigy and that I would be in 3rd year. I was then sorted into

Gryfendor house.

Hope you like it please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Classes

Sorry for the typo's I forgot how to spell the names and was writing from memory this

chapter will be much better spelling wise I do not own Harry potter in any way enjoy

Professor McGonagall led me to the Gryffindor house. The common was circular and

was done in rich red and gold. There were plush couches and arm chairs by the marble

fireplace with gold frame. Professor McGonagall had already told me that she was head

of Gryffindor house and that the password was 'moon dust.' In the common room I saw

the three kids I had seen in the hallway earlier. After the professor introduced me and left.

I felt sad to leave where I had lived in a small almost unknown orphanage in the village.

All I had was my name Kayla S. Moss. I didn't know what my middle name was just that

it started with an s. The three kids introduced themselves they were, Hermione Granger,

Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. I looked at the window and sighed. All I knew was that I

wanted to be outside. The woods especially appealed to me. That night it was a crescent

moon and I sneaked outside. I sat near the opening to the woods and finally felt better.

For some reason lately being outside made me feel better. I fell asleep on the grass, but

when I woke up I was in a bed in the girls dorm of Gryffindor tower. There was a note by

my bed _don't go out after dark or by the forbidden forest again Percy _. I giggled and put

on the Hogwarts uniform that was sitting on a trunk at the end of my bed. I also found a

long skinny box. I opened it and found a wand I picked it up and knew what it was made

of it was yew and had a single unicorn hair and a stem of a rose. I put the wand in my

pocket of my robes and then found a bag, it had parchment quills and ink and a potion kit

and there was a stack of books beside it all of them were for third years. I went into the

common room and found Hermione already there. We went into the great hall for

breakfast together. Professor McGonagall handed me my class schedule. I showed it to

Hermione and it turns out I only have one class with her and Harry and Ron and that's

potions. My schedule is History of magic, Transfiguration, lunch Charms, Herbology,

double Potions with Slytherin, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark

Arts, Astronomy Classes were not easy for me at all. I had doubts that I was a magic

prodigy especially when it came to potions. I knew almost nothing about making potions

and just barley made my potion before the end of class. That night Astronomy went by

way better. The weeks passed and I got better, I even read some of the first and second

year class books in addition to my own during my free time. I even found a book about

magical families I was hopping to find something in there about my parents but what I

found shocked me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A crush?

Weeks passed and I stopped answering questions in class hopping Hermione would start talking to me again. I didn't ask to have this amazing magic ability. All I wanted was for things to go back to normal when I had friends and a school where the students didn't stare at you. Some of the Slytherns were trying to be all nice to me now probably hopping they would be able to be friends with me then hoping some of my magic will go to them. And Draco Malfoy won't stop staring at me! Its so annoying is it too much too ask to have my life back. Or at least have Hermione be my friend again. I was kinda tired of everyone treating me like I was a celebrity or something. I went up to the owlery no one was there since everyone avoided it unless they wanted to send a letter. I stood by one of the windows and closed my eyes picturing Amu from shugo chara it always helped me unlock my one talent or the only talent I had before I came to Hogwarts. I then began to sing, and sounded exactly like the singer

_I feel they're looking down on me_

_Or am I paranoid?_

_No where to hide, no room to breathe..._

_I'm like a flower in the shade_

_I'm like a bird in a cage..._

_I want a real life_

_I just wanna feel like_

_Getting tired of livin' in a bubble_

_Wanna get in trouble_

Gotta be my own self, I can't be nobody else

_And If I could only make one wish..._

_I just wanna live, a Real life..._

_A Real Life_

_Inside Your castle in the sky_

_I'm like a prisoner!_

_Sometimes I wish I could_

_Kiss it all goodbye..._

_I try to please you_

_But don't I matter to?..._

_I want a real life_

_I just wanna feel like_

_Getting tired of livin' in a bubble_

_Wanna get in trouble_

_Gotta be my own self, I can't be nobody else_

_And If I could only make one wish..._

_I just wanna live, a Real life..._

_A Real Life_

_I'm just a simple girl_

_In a complicated world_

_I'm giving it my best_

_But I'm in over my head _

Then I stopped before singing the Chorus again since I heard footsteps. I turned around and was face to face with Draco Malfoy and for some reason I blushed.

Song real life by skye sweetnam

Her talent is acting

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mystery

"Malfoy what are you doing here,": I asked trying to not sound annoyed. I just wanted to be left alone was that too much to ask. "I know how to get Granger to be your friend again, even if its a little bit of a risk." "Yeah and why should I believe you," I asked him, I knew by now that Slythern's were not very trustworthy or helpful especially towards people who weren't in their house. They seemed to not like Gryffindor's very much I knew that the two houses were constantly competing with one another. "Because I know what she's like besides at first they weren't friends." "Why would you want to help me though?" "Let's just say I," his face had turned red and he didn't finish his sentence. 'He likes Hermione' I thought but it must be true. "Fine," I said I had nothing else to loose anyway. "Great I will send you the plan tomorrow." With that Draco left the owlery. I went back to the dorm rooms to wait till the next day.

~ next day ~

I was walking though the hallway Hermione, Harry and Ron were behind me since they all had the same class as us Transfiguration. Draco pulled out his wand and cast something at me but I quickly got his wand. Hermione seemed shocked, she was staring at something behind Draco. I looked up to see professor McGonagall was standing there. "Miss Hinamori, that will be 10 points from Gryffindor for dueling in the halls." Draco smirked, "Same for you Mr. Malfoy." Draco's face fell then we were led into class. Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron in their normal places. I had to sit next to Draco, the class passed by quickly. I was walking down the stairs for lunch when someone pushed me, I fell down the stairs as I fell I could hear Hermione arguing with Draco. Then I noticed I was not on the floor I was on top of Harry. I quickly got off him only to fall back onto the stone floor, my ankle hurt. From above I heard a icy voice say "What's the problem here." I shut my eyes the memories were coming back. "Nothing, sir just Malfoy pushed Kayla down the stairs," Hermione answered. I knew Draco was smirking again then I heard the reply "20 points from lying Miss Granger," I could barley hear. Hermione was beside me "Are you okay?" I couldn't answer but even if I did she probably wouldn't have been able to hear me over the sounds of footsteps hurrying to get into the great hall before more points could be taken. "She hurt he ankle," Harry explained. Hermione whispered something but I didn't hear it, I had to get up, I had to leave. I tried to stand but my ankle didn't make it easy, Harry helped me but I pushed him away. He was part of the memories too.


End file.
